A Bleach Beauty and the Beast
by urlocalpkmnnerd
Summary: What if he was the kidnapped, she the kidnapper? He the beauty, she the beast? A role reversal fic. Some implied UlquiHime. Rating T for some violence  but hey, it's Bleach . ONE-SHOT.


**This is a role-reversal fic with Orihime and Ulquiorra. This was written a few months ago, when I was re-reading the Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra fight.**

****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****

Orihime shows the boy the images of his friends. He watches the large-breasted woman nearly get stabbed by Luppi, and the orange-haired Soul Reaper get slashed by Grimmjow. No reaction.

But when she shows him the image of the black-haired girl Soul Reaper, he flinches. Ah, thinks Orihime. That's his weakness.

She snaps her fingers and closes the Garganta right before the girl's head is blown off by Grimmjow's Cero. He flinches.

"This is not a negotiation, boy," she says coldly. "It's an order.

"I'll repeat it once more:

"Come with me, boy."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Apparently, Luppi here still isn't convinced," Lord Aizen says as he looks down from above.

Luppi, some parts still covered in ice from fighting the young boy captain, grumbles, "Yeah. What I don't understand is why we had to go through all that trouble just for one boy!"

"I see. Ulquiorra, why don't you demonstrate your powers... by restoring Grimmjow's arm?"

Luppi laughs. "Ha! That's not possible! Vice-captain commander Tosen blew it off! It's gone!"

He stops laughing as Ulquiorra begins the process of healing Grimmjow. The golden light makes him blink and flinch. Grimmjow looks on in astonishment as the bone, the muscles, the skin of his arm comes back, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Orihime believes it's a form of temporal-spatial regression; isn't that right, Orihime?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen," she responds.

"I feel it is something else entirely. She can make it seem as if nothing has happened to her subject. This is more like...

"...a rejection of phenomena. Why, it oversteps the boundaries set by the gods themselves!"

"Hey, little boy," Grimmjow beckons to Ulquiorra. "Heal one more thing." He points to the scar on his back where his number used to be.

Ulquiorra nods, and sends his Shun-Shun Rikka to fix the scar. The scar on Grimmjow's back heals, revealing the number "6" on his back.

Luppi is not pleased, to say the least.

"Grimmjow... What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow grins evilly at Luppi.

He stabs his hand through Luppi.

"You bastard... Grimmjow..." He coughs.

"Bye-bye, number six," Grimmjow smirks, charging up a Cero. He effortlessly blows Luppi's upper body away.

He begins to laugh manically. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I am the Sexta Espada!

"The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques!"

Ulquiorra has stepped away, scared of Grimmjow.

Orihime closes her eyes and sighs quietly. "Fool..." she mutters under her breath.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Orihime sets down the clothes. "These are the clothes you will wear here at Las Noches. Your meals will arrive every 6 hours. Do you understand, boy?"

He doesn't look at her once, but tells her, "Don't call me boy. Call me Ulquiorra."

She looks at him. "I asked if you understood my message, boy," she says, adding extra emphasis on the word, "not what you wanted to be called."

"Call me Ulquiorra," he said, his voice shaking, "not 'boy'! I have a name!"

Orihime is surprised. He still has the spirit to stand up to her?

Impressive, she thinks. That a boy would still be so insolent even faced with Orihime Inoue, the Cuatro Espada.

"I don't understand. What difference does it make what you are called? Here, you are just the prisoner. You have no name."

The boy begins to sob. Orihime merely glances at him and leaves.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ulquiorra is staring at the moon through the window when Orihime steps into the doorway.

"You know, you look quite good in that," she comments.

Shocked, he spins around, almost stumbling. "Wah! How long have you been there?"

"Only a moment. Stop overreacting. It's annoying.

"There is news."

"What?"

"Your friends have invaded Hueco Mundo."

"...

"Why?" he asks.

" 'Why?'

"What do you mean?

"They came here…

"…to save you."

Ulquiorra stares at her with wide eyes.

"But none of that should matter to you," she continues.

"You are, in body and soul, one of us now.

"That's what the garment you're wearing now signifies... Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Say it.

"Your body and soul... who are they for?"

He holds his hands close to him.

"Yes.

"They are for Lord Aizen…

"…and his heart."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How are you doing, boy?" Orihime walks into Ulquiorra's room. "I assume you've noticed that disappearance of reiatsu?"

He looks at her.

"Chad's not dead."

"That's not what I asked you, boy."

"He's not."

"..."

"HE'S NOT."

"…

"That's enough, boy. What difference does it make whether he's dead or not?

"All your friends will die sooner or later. That's the risk they took in coming here.

"It just so happens that one of them died sooner than the others."

He runs up to her and slaps her.

Orihime looks back at him, and turns her head. The Arrancar outside pushes in the food cart.

"I expect you to eat, boy. Lord Aizen doesn't want you to die.

"If you haven't eaten in an hour, then I will come back here, tie you down, and force-feed you." Orihime turns around to leave. "Count on it."

She steps out the door and closes it behind her. She can hear him crying even through the wall.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Cut off my arm and leg too!" the orange-haired Soul Reaper shouts. "That thing you fought wasn't me! It was a monster! It's only fair!"

Strange boy. Why does he believe so much in "fair"? Orihime thinks.

"Fine," she says. "If you want me to do it so much, then I will."

But it's too late. Her wing is already fading away into ash. She's dying.

"Hurry up and finish it... otherwise it will never end... I don't even have the strength left to walk..." she says.

"No! I can't finish off an enemy that's already dying!"

"Foolish boy..." she mutters.

She stretches out her hand toward the boy called Ulquiorra.

"Are you scared of me, boy?" She asks him.

His eyes are sad as he looks at her.

"No. I'm not."

He reaches out to her, towards her hand.

Their hands almost touch.

But it's too late for her. Her hand is already fading away.

Orihime turns away from him as she fades away.

What is a heart?

Will I find it if I tear open your chest?

Will I find it if I crack your head open?

Will I find it if–

Ah.

So this thing...

...that I hold here...

...in my outstretched hand...

...this is a heart.

HEART

Ulquiorra watches as she fades into the wind.

"Goodbye... Orihime." he whispers to nobody in particular.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thank you all for reading my UlquiHime Role Reversal fanfic! I hope you liked it. I love seeing good characters on the evil side, and vice versa.**

**But Orihime without heart and Ulquiorra with emotion is just kinda weird. (Mostly Ulquiorra with emotions, though.)**


End file.
